


撒嬌

by justice_1213



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justice_1213/pseuds/justice_1213
Relationships: 卡卡西x你
Kudos: 2





	撒嬌

想要窩在卡卡西的懷裡，揪著他的衣領並把他的面罩扯下來，然後和他接吻。我可能不會閉上眼睛，因為我捨不得不看他，他有種讓人一直注視著的魔力。但如果要和他的視線對上，那我還是會害羞的，耳尖都要紅了。

他可能會輕笑幾聲，笑我怎麼對著他還會害羞。說廢話，對著他我就沒有不害羞過。也可能會暫且放過我，然後在別的環節再欺負我。畢竟這傢伙對如何散發魅力十分有把握，特別是用在我身上的時候。

啾，啾。如果動情的話，接下來或者會有更讓人害羞的事情，但我也喜歡因為單純的喜愛、想念、或者只是因為想要接吻的念頭，沒有什麼別的摻雜的吻。

我只是想吻你了。


End file.
